Some battery-powered electronic devices include chargeable batteries. Such battery-powered electronic devices may be charged by docks that are configured to hold the devices while charging. The overall user experience in using such docks may be affected by the ease with which an electronic device can be put into or removed from the dock. Furthermore, docks that provide functionality above and beyond charging functionality may improve the overall user experience.